Charles Danville
'''Charles Danville '''was a big name stockbroker who was shot to death on June 21, 1985. He was originally thought to be the victim of a carjacking gone wrong. History Charles was senior vice-president at Collins Brothers, an investment firm. He was well known in Market Street circles, the home of the Philadelphia financial markets. He worked at Collins Brothers for six years before they fired him for continually hyping losing stock. The firm let him stay on unsalaried until Charles could get another enterprise going. The day he died, the firm had to cover half a million of his debts to protect their reputation. Collins Brothers erased his debts when he died. Charles was frequently seen at the Arbitrage, a hotel popular with the financial market crowd. He had a large unpaid tab at the hotel, which the owner let slide. A little over a month before he died, Charles met Randy Price in the street by offering him a ride in his DeLorean. He told Randy he planned to invent a company called Nevrex from scratch and was looking for some people to help out. If Randy slept with him, he'd let him in. Randy agreed. Shortly afterwards, he introduced himself to Beau Munger and Kip Crowley while they were having drinks with Randy in the bar area of the Arbitrage. The boys all worked at the lower level financial firm, Blaine and Sons. After chatting with them for a little while, he told them he might be able to help them out a bit. He was putting together a bond parcel for Nevrex, a new company, and needed some people to help out. Beau eventually learned that Nevrex was a dummy company, but Kip thought it was real. Over the next month, he spent a lot of time with the boys (including buying them cocaine) while they helped him sell shares for Nevrex. He hit on Beau, telling him that he could get ahead if he slept with him. Beau refused and left the Nevrex operation. Kip confessed to Charles that he was in love with him. Charles and Kip started secretly dating. Kip believed they were in love. He introduced Charles to his mother Mavis Breen, who he knew had some money to invest. Two weeks before his death, Stu Livermore pulled a gun on Charles in the bathroom of a hotel. Stuart had lost a lot of money when he invested with Charles. Charles calmed him down by offering to get him a good deal on Nevrex. Randy overheard this conversation, and would later use it as a bargaining tool to escape investment fraud charges. A few days before he died, Charles slept with Kip's mother, Mavis. Neither Mavis nor Kip knew that Charles was sleeping with both of them. The day before he died, Charles withdrew his investments in Nevrex. The stock collapsed and many people lost money, including Mavis and Stu. Stu went to the headquarters of Nevrex and found it to be one old lady in a tiny office answering the phone. He went to Collins Brothers demanding to speak to Charles, but was only able to meet with Kip, who promised he would get Charles to call him. The night he died, Charles served a champagne toast to Randy and the other employees. Kip approached Charles, saying he had gone to investigate the Nevrex offices and was very upset to find Stuart was right. Charles confirmed Kip's mother had lost all her money. When Kip protested, Charles told Kip they were over, and that Kip wasn't cut out for the sharemarket. Distraught, Kip took the train home to his mother's. He broke down as he told her about Nevrex and that he and Charles had been lovers. She then went back to the hotel parking area and killed Charles Danville for how he had treated Kip. She shot him twice and then stole and dumped his car in Ardmore, copying the carjacking Kip had recently been through. The police believed that Charles had been the victim of a carjacking and his case went cold. In 2004, Randy, facing investor fraud charges, tried to cut a deal with the District attorney's office by repeating the confrontation he had witnessed between Stu and Charles. This led to the Philadelphia Homicide detectives questioning Charles's acquitances. They ultimately discovered that Mavis was the killer. Danville, Charles Category:LGBT characters Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims